


Внучка Боудикки

by Norda



Category: Boudica: Warrior Queen, Original Work
Genre: Celts, Drama, Gen, Historical, Original Character(s), Roman Britain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я — Кхира.<br/>Я родилась в тот год, когда королева иценов подняла мятеж против римлян. Она совершила то, что казалось невозможным: объединила племена бриттов и бросила вызов римскому легиону.</p><p>«Сегодня я увижу тех, кто мне дорог».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внучка Боудикки

Я — Кхира.  
Я родилась в тот год, когда королева иценов подняла мятеж против римлян. Она совершила то, что казалось невозможным: объединила племена бриттов и бросила вызов римскому легиону.  
Было несколько побед, но римляне оказались сильней. Боудикка и её дочь, как и большинство бриттских воинов, погибли в последнем бою. В живых осталась только вторая дочь, Изольда — моя мать. И даже её жизнь долго висела в волоске от смерти после тяжёлого ранения.

Потом настали горькие времена для иценов и остальных племён — римляне не простили бунта. Они увеличили дань, построили крепости и дороги, чтобы было проще проходить легионам и торговцам, они вводили свои порядки и возводили каменные города. На той земле, что сотни поколений была нашей.

Моё рождение было отчасти причиной и следствием тех событий. Я дочь Изольды и легиона солдат, надругавшегося над ней и её сестрой — мне всегда старались напомнить об этом. Римское отродье, дитя войны — это я слышала с рожденья. Меня отгоняли от тёплого местечка у костра, мне не полагался лишний кусок еды, жалели ласки, но всегда готовы были дать оплеуху. Да и как ещё относиться к ребёнку, который явился на этот свет в результате насилия? Мне рассказывали, что сама Боудикка присутствовала при родах и первой взяла на руки. Через несколько месяцев она погибла в бою. Возможно, от рук того солдата, что был моим отцом.

Мать спустя два года нашла себе мужа. Меня она в новую семью не взяла, что было понятно — зачем лишний нахлебник, да ещё и девчонка. Было бы по-другому, если бы я родилась мальчиком. Тогда у меня был бы шанс занять место среди охотников племени.   
Я работала наравне с остальными девочками деревни, но даже в далёких походах в лес, во время стирок у реки, меня сторонились — я выросла в племени, но была им чужая. Мне было где-то лет десять, когда я стала уходить в лес в одиночку, вместе с собакой. Собака стала моей тоже случайно (кто бы просто так отдал собаку римскому отродью): её хозяин сгинул, когда повёз шкуры на продажу в соседний город. Собака же осталась на привязи рядом с хижиной. Гленис никого к себе не подпускала, пока не ослабела от голода. Она была уже слишком немолода, чтобы кто-то из охотников решился завоевать её преданность.   
Прошло много времени, прежде чем эта чёрно-белая псина начала мне доверять. Я же могла доверить свои горести только ей. С Гленис жизнь немного наладилась: теперь никто не мог лишний раз меня шугануть, не опасаясь острых собачьих клыков, да и уходить в лес можно было далеко и надолго. 

На четырнадцатую осень моей жизни, на празднике Самайна, вождь соседнего племени запросил меня в качестве жены. Ему нужна была девушка из рода Прасутага, а моим сородичам — союз с его племенем. Как внучка Прасутага и его жены Боудикки, я имела ценность, но… только в качестве подарка. Меня никто не спрашивал.   
Жизнь в другом племени мало отличалась от прежней. Теперь я носила гривну, но женская работа легче от этого не становилась. Мадок был хорошим мужем — терпеливым, не жестоким, иногда дарил мне украшения. Остальные относились настороженно, ведь я была чужаком, а не выросла у них на глазах, но они не травили меня, как в родном племени. У меня родились три сына и дочь. Но сейчас живы лишь двое — сын Дарон и дочь Вердан.

Меньше луны назад в деревне начался мор. Мой муж умер в самом начале, затем маленький Брихан, старший же ребёнок умер сразу после рождения.   
Чтобы остановить мор, богам нужна жертва. Жребий пал на меня — жизнь римского отродья менее ценна, чем жизнь соплеменников. О моих детях позаботятся родичи мужа, я лишь могу желать, чтобы их жизнь была благополучна и достойна. 

Я — Кхира из рода Прасутага из племени иценов, внучка королевы Боудикки, бросившей вызов римлянам, я жена Мадока и мать Дарона и Вердан. Сегодня я умру. Сегодня я увижу тех немногих, кто мне дорог.


End file.
